Malware, short for malicious software, is software used to disrupt computer operation, gather sensitive information, and/or gain access to private computer systems. It can appear in the form of code, scripts, active content, and other software. ‘Malware’ is a general term used to refer to a variety of forms of hostile or intrusive software. Malware includes, for example, computer viruses, ransomware, worms, Trojan horses, rootkits, key loggers, dialers, spyware, adware, malicious Browser Helper Objects (BHOs), rogue security software, and other malicious programs; the majority of active malware threats are usually worms or Trojans rather than viruses. As is widely known, there is a need for security measures to protect against malware and the like. Specifically, there is a need for zero day/zero hour protection against a rapidly morphing threat landscape. Security processing is moving to the Cloud including malware detection. For example, cloud-based malware protection is described in commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/185,484, filed Aug. 4, 2008, and entitled “CLOUD-BASED MALWARE DETECTION,” the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. With cloud-based malware protection, there needs to be a way to quickly detect malware and pass this detection on to provide zero day/zero hour protection.